Be Like That
by DeterminedGryfindor
Summary: If I could Be Like That, I would give anything..." Draco Malfoy has been given everything except the one thing he truly desires, actual happiness. Love, friendship, trouble, and danger follow... HPHG turn HGDM


-1**Story: **Be Like That

**Author: **DeterminedGryfindor

**Summary: **Basically follows Draco in this pursuit of this conceived missing part of himself. Obviously will become a Dramione later, but for now I want to focus on our little slytherin.

"**If I could be like that, **

**I would give anything just to live one day**

**in they're shoes.**

**If I could be like that, what would I do, what would I do?"**

- "Be Like That" by Three Doors Down

The rain softly poured on the window panes of the Great Hall, the magical sky above reflecting the horrible whether outside with its own version of a thunderstorm. The room was glowing brightly, the torches burning strong, as talking students and teachers laughed, ate, and enjoyed one another's company.

They were inside Hogwarts, the school of magic that held so many hopes, aspirations and happy memories over the years for so many. But not exactly for everyone, no, there was one person that was having quite the reverse experience at Hogwarts. That person was Draco Malfoy…

"Crabbe, honestly, close your damn mouth before the sight of your lunch makes me lose mine!" sneered Draco irritably as he eyed his troll-like friend sitting across from him with with Disgust, Crabbe's mouth open as he noisily chewed a giant turkey leg. Crabbe gulped down the huge chunk of meat half chewed in his mouth, casting frightful eyes at Draco as if he was afraid he'd curse him. Draco just sagged his shoulders and went back to looking around the Great Hall.

He eyed the Ravenclaw table, watching as two very attractive blondes waved at him from their table, the top buttons of their Ravenclass House uniforms unbuttoned scandalously low. Draco smiled a charming smile at them and continued looking around.

He skimmed right over the Hufflepuffs, sneering and muttering. _Damn Mudbloods. A bunch of bloody idiots no less._ He thought remorselessly to himself.

Then, finally, his eyes landed on the few people he had been both wanting to see and yet still trying to avoid- the Golden Trio.

Draco ran a pale hand through his blonde hair watching the three with a mixture of envy and loathing. He saw them all laugh, apparently the weasel had told a joke. Draco glanced at the freckled Ron Weasly, who had nearly chocked on the potatoes he had greedily shoveled into his mouth while laughing. Draco watched as Potter laughed even harder watching Ron struggle pathetically before finally reaching over to give him a good thump on the back, which finally did the trick.

And then, he caught the glimpse of the third member, the one he felt almost drawn to despite his most inner urgings. Hermione Granger.

She ruffled up her nose as she shot a look of disgust tinged with a hint of smile as she watched the interaction between her two friends. Her wild hair fell in a mess of curls down her back, their golden hue standing out strongly against the darkness of her robes. Even from at the Slytherin table, surrounded by sneering morons and the coldness of the abundance of false superiority, Draco could still feel the slight warmth that practially emenate from the Gryffindor. The light that filled her eyes seemed to just spill out and cause an instant sensation of comfort to those nearby, and at least to Draco, left a feeling for more when it was gone.

Draco let out a sigh of annoyance as he turned his attention back to his two bodyguards. They were filling their plates again with mass amounts of food, growling at one another when a hand came too close to their own plates. They were like rabid dogs dressed in cotton uniforms.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Act like Slytherins instead of a pair of wild animals or we'll have to tie your leashes outside in the corridor." Draco said coldly as the rest of people surrounding him laughed snarkily.

Goyle and Crabbe mumbled their apologies before going back to eating perhaps a little quieter, if not that much less savagely.

Draco decided that surrounding himself with idiots might be contagious, and wishing to keep his wits about him stood up slowly from the table. He took long strides to the door, careful to avoid detection, and against his better judgement, took one last look at the golden trio, his eyes tracing their jovial faces before finally falling on Hermione's. He sat watching her for what seemed like an eternity, but which was only a few seconds before slithering out of the Great Hall. Once the wooden gates were shut, he turned around and began to trudge to the loneliness of the slytherin dorm, the knowledge of the three Gryffindors obviously possessing the one thing he never quite seemed to capture, happiness.

**AN: **Okay, this really is only just a little entrance to the story (which I'm not sure or not I'll continue!)

I've really been exploring the idea of Draco transforming into this entirely different (yet still sexy and snaky) person, which I know has been done numerous times, but still would be interesting actually doing oneself.

I really have come down with a horrible case of havenotime disease and an infection of mymindisdrawingblanks. I hope this story idea will get me out of my funk and push me to continue the stories I currently have to finish.

Wish me well, give me some encouragement (or wise advise to stop, either or.), and maybe a review?

That would be quite lovely.

But till next,

_Rosie_

_**DeterminedGryfindor**_


End file.
